Little Act of Rebellion
by fromcoldtofire
Summary: It's not like Quinn actually wanted to go to fight club with Puck.  She just didn't have anything better to do.  Set in Season 1.  Eventual R/Q.  Features P/Q bromance.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm going to ask you a question and as the father of the creature living in my uterus—" Puck's face screwed up in disgust, his eyes never leaving the television screen. "—I want you to be completely honest with me."

Puck's eyebrows rose causing his eyes to widen slightly and he quickly glanced from the video game he was playing to her. Guilt. "Okay."

"Are you a drug dealer?"

His face relaxed. "No."

She continued to stare him down, her arms crossed and resting above her baby bump.

"I'm not a drug dealer, Quinn!"

"Then explain this," she said, holding out his cell phone. He paused his video game and took the phone from her. On the screen there was a text from an unknown number.

_Heritage elem playground_

He read it twice, filing the information away before deleting the text and shoving the cell phone under his thigh. He turned back to his game without meeting her eyes. "Stop stealing my phone. You have your own."

"Stop being an idiot and tell me what it is."

"Stop being so damn nosy and get out of my room."

She stepped over to the TV. Puck ducked his head and craned his neck, trying to see past her. She hit the power button and the screen went black.

Exasperated, Puck threw the controller to the floor. "Bitch."

Quinn took a threatening step toward him. He coward and held up his hands in surrender. "Fine! It's where fight club's meeting tonight."

Her brow furrowed. "You still do that?"

"Yeah. Where do you think I go every Friday night?"

"To the 7-Eleven to bum beer off of people."

"I had to stop. One of the clerks called the cops on me and now they have my picture posted on the doors."

They looked at each other for a long moment. Quinn blinked, breaking their gaze and said decisively, "You're taking me with you tonight."

"What? No."

"I'm going out of my mind, Puck. If I have to spend one more night watching _TLC _while your mom gripes at me about not keeping kosher, I'm going to snap."

"No one takes their pregnant baby mama to fight club, Quinn. I'm pretty sure there's a rule about it."

She shrugged. "Okay, fine. Just don't expect me to cover for you anymore when your mom asks where her Victoria's Secret catalogues are at."

Puck rubbed the back of his neck and then his body slumped with a sigh.

She had won.


	2. Chapter 2

"How does it work?" Quinn asked. She slipped her fingers between the seatbelt and the right side of her neck and tugged to loosen it. The seatbelt was digging into her everywhere it touched and she was tempted to unbuckle it.

"Have you ever seen the movie?"

"No."

He shook his head and muttered what sounded like a disgruntled _chicks_. "Every fight club has a set of rules. The most important rule is that you _don't_ talk about fight club—"

"So much for that."

Puck continued, "Two guys to a fight, one fight at a time, no shoes or shirts when you're fighting—" The pickup truck slowed as they neared a stop light and he shifted in his seat. "You fight until one of you says 'stop', taps out, or gets knocked out. If it's your first night you have to fight." He looked over to her. "But you won't have to worry about that right now."

"Hold on. What do you mean? They're going to make me fight?"

The light turned green. Puck pressed down on the accelerator and the truck moved forward slowly before it sputtered, bucked, and finally began to pick up speed.

"Don't worry about it."

* * *

><p>At one corner of the playground there was a small gap where the chain link fence was gnarled and peeled back slightly. Puck reached down and pulled it back further.<p>

Both of Quinn's arms cradled her stomach as she looked down at the hole. "Do you really expect me to crawl through there?"

Puck arched an eyebrow. "It's not my fault you treat the fridge like an all-you-can-eat buffet."

Her eyes narrowed. "Moments like these make me wonder why I don't carry a shank." Still cradling her stomach with one arm, she crouched down and held on to the fence's corner post with the other hand. After a few seconds of difficulty, she made her way through the hole.

Puck followed right after her, making sure the fence was pulled back down the way they had found it. "You've been watching those prison reality shows again," he stated.

"I've been scouting for a new girlfriend for you." She looked across the playground. "I see people."

There was a group of people milling around near the swingsets. There were about thirty of them and from what she could tell, they were all guys. Everyone was in dark clothing. She looked down at her light pink cardigan and matching baby doll dress feeling incredibly stupid.

"That's them," Puck said.

As they got closer to the swingsets, a guy holding a clipboard noticed them. Approaching them, he nodded at Puck in greeting, and then pointed at Quinn. "First timer?"

She nodded and then he said to Puck, "She knows she has to fight tonight, right?"

"She's pregnant."

The guy glanced down to her swollen stomach and then back to Puck. "So?"

Puck pushed him away and they moved past a few people until Quinn saw someone she recognized.

Puck cupped his hand around his mouth in the shape of a 'C' and yelled, "Mike!"

Mike turned at the sound of his name and came over to them with a smile. "Hey, man. Hey, Quinn. I never thought I'd see you here."

She shrugged. "I was bored."

Mike turned to Puck. "She knows she has to fight tonight, right?"

"She's _pregnant_."

"Oh, yeah." Mike scratched his head. "I don't think any of the other girls showed up tonight, so it's not like she would've had anybody to fight anyway."

Quinn cleared her throat. "Excuse me. When are they going to start?"

As soon as the question left her mouth, there were two loud claps and everyone began to move.

"What's happening?"

Puck grabbed Quinn's elbow and he pulled her until they were on the inner edge of the open circle that had been formed.

A voice from the crowd yelled above everyone else. "The first rule about fight club is that you don't talk about fight club." The voice continued on, listing all of the rules Puck had already told Quinn in the truck. As the voice spoke Quinn looked around trying to find the source, but it seemed to come from someone circling around the outside of them.

People began to hoot and holler as one of the guys, dressed only in black basketball shorts, entered the ring. A shirtless Mike appeared beside Puck and he handed Puck his shirt and shoes. Mike unbuttoned his jeans and slipped them off, revealing a pair of green and white swim trunks. He quickly balled up his jeans and handed them to Puck, who stuffed them into the same arm that was cradling the rest of Mike's clothes.

"Give 'em hell," Puck said, slapping Mike on the back with his free hand. The other boy nodded mutely and walked into the center of the ring.

Mike was knocked out four minutes into the fight.


End file.
